The Comforting Heart of Two Sisters
by Stingergirl
Summary: After Applejack discovered the truth about her family's past, she become sad and shut her family out, but one good friend will help her bring out of the darkness and try to find out why is her best friend so upset.


After Applejack and her siblings discovered the truth behind their family's past especially their parent's, they welcome Grand Pear, who was their maternal grandfather and also Pear Butter's father, to their family. Both Granny Smith and Grand Pear has reconciled and let go of their feud.

A few days have passed. The Apple Family has gotten know more about Grand Pear, his relationship and history with is daughter, and also the Pear Family culture. They even have games to play, stories to tell and even enjoyed their family meal together. Though both Granny Smith and Grand Pear often bicker and argue of whom is the best, they both are still good friends to each other.

While the Apple-Pear Family are having fun together, one of them was not. During late night, Applejack often gotten out of her house to visit her parent's special wedding tree after her family was asleep. And as soon as she finished her visit to it, she returned home with sad and upset looks.

It happens for almost five days. Applejack even lied to her family that she was fine while smiled weakly. However, Apple Bloom and Big McIntosh knew something amiss of their sister. They, alone, cannot handle it.

Inside the library of Castle of Friendship, Twilight was busy reading the story about 'Star Swirl the Bearded', her favorite historical mage and advisor to Royal Sisters. Suddenly, she heard the door knocked, halting her from reading it.

Twilight headed to the foyer, where she opened the door and found two siblings to Applejack stood before her.

"Apple Bloom? Big Mac? What is it" asked Twilight.

"Twilight, we need your help. It's Applejack." Apple Bloom said.

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded.

Twilight gasp, "Oh no. What happen?"

One night when Applejack decided to go on a little walk into the Apple and Pear Orchards. While she was walking she thought, _"Ah still can't believe at there are gone. It just seem like yesterday that we have a picnic when all of the things happen. It's all my fault."_

When Applejack got there to the tree, she sat down in front of it and cried. It felt like hours when she started to leave when she heard somepony coming behind her. She turn around and saw Twilight walking towards her.

"Hey Applejack."

"Heya Twilight, what are ya doing all the way out here?" Applejack ask turning back around, looking back at the tree.

"Big Mac came by to the castle and ask me to talk to you. He and the rest of the family are really worried about you after you find out about your parents. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Twilight." Applejack said.

"You are lying to me Applejack. You are not fine. You are my best friend and you are like a sister to me Applejack. Please tell me what's wrong. I want to help you."

"Applejack sign. She really didn't want to talk about it but Twilight was right. She did need help. She turned back around to face Twilight and said, "Ah jest found out today 'bout my parents past of how they meet and that my mom is a pear, about Grand Pear, all of the other things. It jest….sign…."

Applejack started to cried and said, "IT'S MY FAULT THAT MY PARENTS ARE DEAD!" Applejack turn around and fall down into her hooves and wept.

Twilight was shock by Applejack's reaction but quickly recovered and quickly when to Applejack and put her hoof on her shoulder./p

"What are you talking about Applejack?" asked Twilight.

Applejack signed. "Ah don't want to talk 'bout it but since ya here, ah'll tell ya."

She got up and sat right beside Twilight. She took a deep breath and sign.

"One day, Ma and Pa took me, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom out for a picnic at the Everfree Forest. We gone there plenty of times before, so there wasn't any worried 'bout it. Granny decided ta stay behind and get some cleaning done around the farm. Of course, with how calm we got in the Everfree, we became lax 'bout our surroundings."

"What happened?"

Applejack looked at Twilight with saddened eyes. "When me and Big Mac were playing with a ball, Ah kick it into what Ah though it was a tree. And then, a stray timberwolf stumbled upon us when we were havin' our picnic. It happened so fast. Pa tried ta fight and distract it so we can get back home to safety. We reached to Sweet Apple Acres, where Ma told us to go and get back to the house for some help. She then returned to help and rescue Pa. And in the end, both Ma and Pa did make it back, with the help of Granny Smith and some Apple Relatives. But they died due to loss of blood during the fight with Timberwolf."

Twilight lowered her head to the ground. "How did y'all take it?"

"Big Mac was saddened by it, but he pulled himself together and did what he could ta help keep the farm runnin'. Thankfully for Apple Bloom, she was too young ta remember anythin' about the event, but that sadly also goes for her parents. And as for me, Ah'll still had it worst."

"And what about Granny?"

"She shed her fair share of tears for their loss over the years. It still saddens her ta remember it. Ah still had nightmares 'bout it every night. It's all my fault that my parents are gone."

Blinking a tear away, Twilight put her wing around Applejack to give her friend a hug.

"Applejack it's not your fault. You didn't think it was going to happen. You were having fun with your family. I know you feel grief for what happened to your parents. But you can't let in interfere with your life. Your parents wouldn't want you to act like this."

"Ah know, Ah know but if only Ah gone back ta help them, none of this will never happen." Applejack said.

"Applejack… signed I won't lie to you. But I think your parents make the right choice."

"What?! Twilight, how could you say that?"

"I know it sounds selfish. But if you remained behind to help them fight back, who is the pony gets more heartbreaking and sadness?"

Applejack was about to argue but stopped and think carefully of what her best friend has said. Her eyes widened in shock and realization.

Twilight nodded, "Yes Applejack. Your parents and family. They won't be just sad heartbroken, but angry at themselves and each other about you get killed by Timberwolf. And the worse thing could happen to them, they could split the family apart."

"Twilight…"

"Who's gonna look after your sister? Who's gonna help your brother for some chores and job? And who's gonna lead the family if anything happens to Granny Smith and your parents?"

"Nopony. My family will be broken and ruin…"

"Exactly. Your parents didn't risk lives to fight off the Timberwolf, but they're protecting and getting you and your siblings to safety. All of you are part of them, as they're part of you."

"Twilight…"

"I know it because I'll do anything to keep Spike safe. He wasn't just my friend. He's part of my family like a little brother to me. I can't let him down…"

"Can't… Let… Them… Down…"

Twilight nodded, "They loved you so much as you loved them. You're the apples to their eyes. So, don't think of what could have done in past but do for your parents and family. They maybe not in this world, they will always be here with you. In heart…"

Applejack gave some thoughts before smiled, "You're right, Twilight. My parents entrusted me to lead and protect them. Ah can't afford ta let them down. Thanks, Twilight."  
Twilight smiled, "Anything for a friend and sister. You can always count on me and our friends. We'll be there for you, just like you were there for us."

"Yeah. We're not just friends. We're family especially you, my sister…"

Twilight smiled happily as she gave Applejack a warm and comfort hug. The farm girl did the same thing to the princess.

Unknown to either of them, the spirit of Bright Mac and Pear Butter has seen everything. They couldn't help but smiled in relief and proud to see their daughter remained strong and brave for them and their family.

"We'll always be there for you, Applejack." Bright Mac said, proudly.

"We'll always be in your heart, sugarcube. As you are ta us. You will never be alone. You have family be there for you. Always…" say Pear Butter.

Author's Note:

Thank you so much for reading my first story. I had a lot of fun and to be honest cried while I was writing this story. I will tried to do more stories in the future, but for right now, let's enjoy the summer. If y'all guys like, click favorite if this is your favorite story. Thank you for the editor Power Master for helping me edit the story.


End file.
